IG Story
by letmebebravetoo
Summary: 'You were always with someone else' That's what it said. Jane's post on Instagram. It was just posted 47 minutes after 8 PM. After they just had an argument and Jane bolted out of her front door slamming it behind her. Rizzles for sure.
1. Instagram

A/N: First story,quite personal. Please let me know if it was worth your time.

Disclaimer: I don't own R&I

* * *

'You were always with someone else'

That's what it said. Jane's post on Instagram. It was just posted 47 minutes after 8 PM. After they just had an argument and Jane bolted out of her front door slamming it behind her.

Maura couldn't remember the last time she read or saw a post from her best friend. They're both not into social media. They find it a waste of their time that distracts them for more important things in life like their jobs and time together. They created Instagram accounts due to Angela's prodding. She insisted that it's not as time consuming as Facebook and it's mainly for pictures that they want to share. The first couple of pictures were mostly just the two of them with TJ, Jo Friday, Bass or the rest of the Rizzoli's. They agreed with Angela that it's not as invasive as Facebook since they get to choose who to follows them or not.

It's been months since they last used it though. They're usually together when they access it. As they lounge in front of the TV on a weekend or days off with wine and beer. Jane would usually comment on Korsak's pictures of animals or laugh at Carla Talucci's OOTD. She would ask her opinion or agreement if she'll be posting any of their pictures. And she does the same thing.

On very rare occasions, she would encourage Jane to post a quote or a phrase that would sum up her feelings about a difficult case. Just something that could help her release some of her thoughts and feelings until she's ready to share it with Maura. And since Jane is not such talker when it comes to her feelings, she sometimes does. 

**MAURA'S POV**

The post is gone. She was just contemplating on calling Jane to ask her where she is when she checked her profile again and the post was nowhere to be found. The words with the picture of a silhouette of a woman, staring out of a window while raining is no longer part of Jane's posts.

She had to blink twice just to make sure that her eyes are not just playing tricks on her. She logged-in and out just to be sure but she couldn't find the picture again. She couldn't help but replay their last conversation.

 _"Maura, he's not worth your time."_

 _"How many times have I heard that from you, Jane?!" "I told you, I'm just enjoying myself with James and it's nothing serious."_

 _"Nothing serious, Maura? He basically lives here now"!_

 _"It's just for practicality, Jane. He's the Chef of a nearby restaurant. It's easier that way." She said with a wink._

It was meant to be a joke. To be a break from this sudden tension created when Jane learned that James had robbed her off of her Friday with Maura since he decided to sleep over. Maura said they could still do the movie marathon as James is a heavy sleeper. But Jane declined and said she'll just hang-out with Frost and Frankie. She picked-up her jacket and was about to go out the door when Maura spoke again as it was obvious that Jane was upset.

 _"Really, Jane?!" This is on me? What about you and that Anna?! You had to cancel our plans last Saturday for her!"_

 _"She was in an accident, Maura." She had no other friend in the City." Jane said with a pleading voice._

 _"Wow, how convenient that Jane 'the hero' Rizzoli is one call away." She said without realizing it. She didn't understand why this suddenly came up when it was her, who asked Jane to check her friend up when she called in the middle of their dinner._

 _"I was being a good friend. And may I remind you, that you're the one who asked me to check out what happened to her? Remember?!"_

She did remember. She remembered because she had to gather all her will power not to call Jane right after just to know where Jane is headed for the night. If she'll spend the rest of the night with Anna or if she'll be headed to her apartment. She didn't know why she suddenly felt possessive of Jane and why she felt like Anna could take Jane away from her. Maybe because they had history? She was the childhood best friend after all. The one who witnessed Jane grow-up and develop into this unknowingly strong, brave and beautiful human being that she is.

She couldn't help but be glad that Jane sent an SMS after just an hour saying that Anna was ok after the minor fender bender and that she's now at her apartment getting ready for bed. She was glad that Anna was ok but gladder that Jane did not spent the night with her. She replied with relief and bid her good night as always. 

**JANE'S POV**

She wanted to scream. She wanted to scream and punch someone until she's exhausted and numb. She went straight to the precinct gym after her argument with Maura. She knows it'll take more than a couple of beers to knock her out tonight and she needed the punching bag for that.

She was about to text Maura her location out of habit but she remembered she was pissed. She stopped and just stared at her phone. She needed more time.

She started using the bag as if she's preparing for a match. She let out all her frustrations on it. Punch after punch she let it out. She wants to understand what's happening to her. What's all this anger and jealousy and hopelessness she's suddenly feeling that's putting this strain in her relationship with Maura. She wanted to blame her for whatever she's feeling. But she couldn't. She knows she could never do that because it's all on her. All these emotions and feelings she was never good at, is all on her.

It was just less than an hour when she decided to stop. She stopped as she noticed that her sweat was mixed up with tears and a little blood on her knuckles. She didn't have time to put on the gloves after changing. She winced at the slight pain as she wiped her face and noticed her phone. The wall paper was a picture of her and Maura. It was taken during TJ's 3rd birthday celebration at the park. They were sitting together laughing and they looked so happy.

She couldn't help but feel sad. At the back of her mind, she knows what's going on with her. She knows that a big part of her anger is that she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't even admit it out loud.

'You were always with someone else'

That's what she typed. She found this app therapeutic somehow, she just had to let it out. She needed to let it out even if indirectly.

It was only after showering that she remembered Maura would see her post. Her family and friends would see her post and that's the last thing she needs now. She deleted it and headed straight to her apartment.


	2. Sunday Dinnner

A/N: Thank you for all the Reviews, Follows and Favorites. This has been therapeutic for me as well. I'll make sure to find the time to thank each of you. For now, hope this chapter will suffice.

Disclaimer: I don't own R&I

* * *

The clock reads 5:50 AM, it was still dark outside on a Sunday morning and she hasn't heard from Jane yet. She closed her eyes, wanting to continue to sleep, but sleep has been evasive since Friday night. She knows Jane needed time that's why she hasn't reached out as well. Calling or texting her would just push her buttons more. Maura got up, with the hope the meditating would help her somehow.

She lost concentration as soon as she heard a soft 'ping' from her phone. It's a DM from Angela, asking her if it it's ok to set another plate for today's dinner. She totally forgot about dinner. It seems that Nina or Lydia will be joining tonight. Maura couldn't help but be nervous about it. It'll be the first contact with Jane after their argument.

 _She wouldn't dare miss it just to avoid her, right?._

Her thoughts brought her back to Jane's post. She's been itching to ask Jane about it and decided that tonight's the best time to ask her. Still, she couldn't help but wonder though. _Did anyone else see it? Who was it for? Why did she delete it? Most importantly, why is it haunting her?_

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Hey, Maur?" Jane said as she walked in on her autopsy. "Remember the friend I was telling you about a couple of months ago?_

 _Of course she remembers, Jane was so animated with her stories then. She was so intrigued by this person that she wished she'd met her best friend at that time and joined in on their shenanigans._

 _"Anna banana?" Maura replied while taking notes._

 _Jane's face lit up with her comment. "Yeah, the very same person. Although, she's not been called such since we hit puberty. Anyways, she's in town for a couple of weeks and I'm meeting her for dinner, do you want to join us?"_

 _"Sorry, Luke is picking me up for a movie tonight" She said as she looked up from her notes. "Maybe next time?"_

 _"Is this the Architect?"_

 _"Don't be silly Jane, Andrew and I parted ways weeks ago. Luke is a Podiatrist."_

 _"A foot Doctor?" Jane said while frowning._

 _"A foot and ankle surgeon to be exact" She said while removing her gloves._

 _"Are you sure you really want to be with the footie instead of us? I thought you want to meet Anna? Well she's here now and there's no better time."_

 _Maura was already walking towards her office. "Jane, you know I can't just cancel at the last minute. And please don't call him a footie." Maura opened her office door. "How long is Anna in Boston?"_

 _"Well, it really depends." Jane said as she followed._

 _"On what?"_

 _"Depends on how long she'll be able to sell their old property here."_

 _"Why is she selling?"_

 _"That's what I wanted to find out thus, this meet up" Jane said rolling her eyes._

 _"I'm sure you'll have a lot of catching-up to do, Jane. Please let her know I can't wait to meet her soon." Maura finished._

That was a month ago. She never got to meet Anna. Case after case consumed their time and whenever they arranged to have lunch or dinner with Jane, one of them would be unavailable.

Except now, that Anna is standing in her doorway and under her roof. The extra seating was for her.

To say Anna is already part of the Rizzoli family was an understatement. As soon as Jane arrived with her in tow, Angela, Frankie and Tommy almost jumped from their seats to greet her and give her hugs. She couldn't help but feel left out.

"Maur?" She heard Jane call her out. "This is Anna, in the flesh!" Jane gestured towards the other brunette. She stood there caught off-guard by the whole set-up.

Anna's stunning. She's almost as tall as Jane, with brown wavy hair that somehow enhances her blue eyes that seems to be inviting you to look deeper. She has a slender form with the same but not so olive skin tone Definitely of Italian descent. Definitely a competition. _Wait, what?! Why did she think that?_

"Hello, Anna, I'm Maura." She recovered. "Nice to finally meet you." She smiled and extended her hand. She was again caught unprepared to get a hug instead of a handshake.

"Finally, indeed!" Anna said as she gave her a squeeze.

Jane couldn't control her laugh as she saw Maura's surprised face. "Anna, she doesn't like hugs." She said as she grabbed her off of Maura.

"Geez, no wonder you're friends." Anna quipped back as she pushed Jane on her shoulders. She looked back at Maura and said, "I hope it's ok that I tagged along."

"Of course, It's ok. Any friend of the Rizzoli's is welcome anytime."

Jane smiled and rolled her eyes at Maura as she pointed her thumb at the interloper. Somehow, this settled her unease. Jane always has that effect on her. She then led them to the table to be seated.

All throughout dinner, she couldn't help but observe Jane. She was expecting a sulking and unresponsive best friend, but she didn't even see a hint of that. She was normal. She was funny, loud and engaging. It was as if their altercation didn't happen. As if she didn't dashed out of her door just last Friday. This did not settle well with her. She knows it's unfair to want Jane to be affected and not be ok, just because she's not. But she was really looking forward to their time after dinner. When everyone except the two of them is left to enjoy what's left of dessert and wine. Where Jane would be extra sweet and touchy, especially after a spat such as the one they had. They'd end up on the couch with Jane watching whatever's on TV while she lays her head on her lap, reading.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Jane's infectious laugh. She was laughing at something Tommy said. It took her some time to catch on with the conversation. It was then that she learned that Tommy tried to court Anna when they were younger, only to be turned down for another girl.

"And Tommy cried for weeks!" Frankie said, laughing as he grabbed the bread basket and gave it to her mother.

She saw Jane glanced at her at that point. As if checking her reaction to this information she somehow missed to share with her.

Angela then continued by saying, "Goodness! You should've seen him asking Jane about Anna's girlfriend. It's as if Jane could somehow turn the tables for him!"

"Ma! Not helping!" Tommy whined and looked at Jane and said, "Jane, a little help here?!"

"Tommy, how many times did I try to warn you then?" Jane threw her table napkin at his brother while smiling.

"I couldn't help it. I mean, look at her! Even now she still looks like Amanda Peet!"

It was Anna's turn to react. "Oh, stop withe the flattery, Thomas. It still won't work on me." She said. "Besides, I was just really waiting for Jane here." She continued as she placed her left arm around Jane.

Everyone laugh at what Anna said. Everyone except Maura. Jane saw her reaction and somehow made a move to remove the arm that was around her neck.

"Don't put this on me, banana." Jane glared at her friend, "You always have other girls waiting on you." Jane said as she gave Maura another glance but continued to laugh.

She's always with someone else.

Anna's always in a relationship.

Maura suddenly felt ill. She finally figured out for whom Jane's post was.

* * *

A/N: Reviews or any comment would help me keep going. Thank you.


	3. Anna

_A/N: I'm really grateful for each of your time spent reading, commenting and following this journey with me._

 _Disclaimer: Still don't own R &I_

* * *

 _Maura suddenly felt ill. She finally figured out for whom Jane's post was._

She wants to react and join in on the light banter, but she cannot even bring herself to smile at that point. She looks at Anna and then Jane and then back again as she attempts to process this plausible scenario.

"Maur, you okay?" Jane suddenly asks with a worried look.

"I..uh, just need to be excused if you all don't mind." Maura informed everyone as she abruptly stands up to leave the table.

She went straight to the washroom down the hall and locked herself in. She closed her eyes and attempted some breathing techniques to calm her mind and the flurry of emotions she's currently experiencing. She doesn't understand how the added information quickly affected her. So what if the post was for Anna? She'd always had an inkling that Jane may not be straight. _But why did she not tell me? Is Jane just realizing her feelings for her? Why am I suddenly scared to know the truth?_

 ** _FRIDAY NIGHT_**

 _"I was being a good friend. And may I remind you, that you're the one who asked me to check out what happened to her, remember?!"_

 _"I know that! I asked you to check what happened to her, but I didn't ask you to make plans with her the whole month!" Maura spat back at her._

 _Jane turned to fully face her again. "Anna was my best friend growing-up and I already told you that. She just got out of a shitty relationship. And since I'm not an expert on that part, all I can offer her is my company, okay? Was that good enough of an explanation to you?"_

 _Maura automatically felt guilty. She knows Jane is too nice to leave her other friend alone when in need._

 _"I'm really not sure where your sudden animosity towards her is coming from, Maur" Jane said, looking up the ceiling as if already giving up._

 _Maura didn't know how to respond. How can she explain to the brunette about this irrational fear she gets every time she learns that Jane is with her childhood friend?_

 _"I can say the same thing to you, you know." She blurted out of irritation. "Name one guy I dated, you didn't have an issue with." She challenged as she walked towards her best friend._

 _Jane looked right back at her incredulously, "How is that the same thing?!"_

 _"Isn't this whole thing about all the time we're wasting with other people?!"_

 _Jane met her friend half-way through the living room. "Are you kidding me, right now?! You're seriously telling me that? How many times did I ask you to join us, Maura? I've asked you several times to join us. Spend just a bit of your precious time to get to know her too, but you're always unavailable."_

 _She then counted on her fingers, "Next time, Jane…I'm sorry, I have plans with this guy, Jane...I'm going to the movies, Jane…I have dinner with what's his name, Jane!"_

 _Maura had to turn her back as she was already on the verge of crying. The whole situation is backfiring on her because she knows Jane is right. She's been missing out on their time together. Their Friday nights, which are usually blocked out for the two of them are sometimes even compromised. She was blissfully unaware of how much this is affecting her relationship with her best friend, until now._

 _Jane continued, "You always had plans, Maur. You always HAVE plans…" she said as if defeated._

 _Hearing everything first-hand is like a slap on Maura's face that she couldn't help but let the tears fall. She was still trying not to lose her composure, so she couldn't say anything or face her yet._

 _"At least someone else wants to spend their time with me." She heard Jane said softly and then the bang of her front door right after._

 _Is it too late to make it up to Jane?_

"Maur, you okay in there?" She heard Jane knocking.

"I'm good, Jane. Must be the new tea I tried before dinner." She said as she splashes some water on her face. "I'll be out in a bit."

When she thought she finally got her wits back, Maura checked herself in the mirror for the last time and opened the washroom door only to find Jane leaning on the nearest wall.

"Jane!" She blurted out startled. "What are you doing there?"

Jane approached and put her hand on Maura's forehead as if checking her temperature. "Are you sure you're okay? She asked again.

"Just a little light headed. The tea probably just didn't mix well with the wine." She said as she grabs Jane's hand from her forehead. "I'll just switch to water for the rest of the evening."

Jane took the opportunity to turn her palm up and clasped Maura's right hand.

"You don't exactly look okay to me." She said, unconvinced as she placed her other hand on her cheek.

Maura couldn't help but close her eyes at the contact. She missed this. How long was it since Jane touched her like this? _It's been too long._

"Just tell me if you're not feeling well, alright? I can go ahead and shoo my family away, so you can rest." She said half-jokingly.

Maura couldn't help but smile at what Jane said. "I hope you know I won't let that happen, Jane. Let's go and finish dinner." She said as she pulled her best friend back towards the dining room, but noticed that she winced at her touch.

Maura glanced down at their clasped hands and saw the small cuts and swollen knuckle of the Detective. "What happened to your hands!?" She said as she checked the other one.

"Just got too engrossed on the punching bag." Jane said trying to get away from the honey blonde. "Don't worry about it, Maur."

"We'll at least you had some sense of taking care of it right away, I can see it's been treated properly."

The Doctor made a move to inspect Jane's face too then she heard her say, "Yeah, Anna was kind enough to check it out for me."

"That's good then." Maura dropped her hands and turned to continue walking. _That's my job! So, she gets to take care of Jane too?! This cannot continue anymore Maura._

"Hey, wait." Jane halted their progress and took Maura's other hand as well.

"What is it?" She inquired, looking puzzled.

Jane looks at their joined hands as if hesitating then started, "I'm really sorry about last Friday, Maur. I don't have any right to stop you from seeing anyone you like."

She paused, closed her eyes and took a deep breath before saying, "I just want to say that, I'm really, really, sorry and that um...you won't hear anything from me from now on." She said while holding both Maura's hand.

Something inside Maura instantly panicked. _No! You have every right, Jane! Why is she the one apologizing? Am I really too late?!_

She was about to respond when someone cleared a throat from behind her. They both turned to look and saw Anna standing just a couple of strides away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I was just asked by Angela to get both of you, since she's already serving dessert" she stated while grinning and openly staring at their joined hands.

The Doctor got conscious and started to let go, but Jane didn't let her. "Thanks, Anna. We'll be right in." She answered back still holding the honey blonde's hand and not a bit worried about her friend's reaction.

Soon after the other Italian left, the brunette looked back imploringly at the M.E.'s eyes and said, "Just...just be careful, okay?" She squeezed her hand and added, "'Coz if any of those guys turn out to be a psycho, or even think of hurting you for a second, then I'm not going to be able to promise that I won't hunt them and the rest of their family down." She declared with a small smile.

"Of course, Jane. You don't have to worry about me anymore." She nods and squeezed back.

She already made her decision. She'll make it up to Jane, no matter what, and that will start by making sure Maura only has time for her Detective.

They reached the dining area still holding hands and did not let go until Jane had to pull Maura's chair to let her sit. This act did not go unnoticed by her childhood friend. She's been observing the 2 women since she arrived and was fascinated by what their body language says about their relationship.

 ** _~0~0~0~0~0~_**

"It's for her isn't it?" Anna inquired.

"What are you talking about?" Jane asked back as she placed the rest of the plates inside the dishwasher.

"Your post, last Friday, on Instagram." Her friend replied, "You didn't think I saw that? It was there for like 15 minutes and then it was gone."

She wanted to ignore her, but she knows she won't stop until she gets a reaction from her so she decided to act nonchalant, "It's not for anyone, that's why it's already gone."

But the other Italian was not having it, "Oh C'mon, Clementine. I don't live under a rock." She nudged and continued, "I thought we're already on the same team since Lucia Malone made that move on you in Senior year, remember?"

They both cracked up at the memory which earned some weird glances from the other two women at the other end of the room chatting.

"Oh my God, Annaliza! Don't even bring that up in front of my mother or she'll start calling the Malones to demand that their daughter marry me!" Jane uttered under her breath still laughing uncontrollably.

Irked. That's what the M.E. felt as she spied on the two ladies across the kitchen. She wanted to seize her best friend and snatch her away from this other woman who seems to be making her laugh so hard.

The childhood friends just finished drying off the last of the other dishes when the heard Frankie from the other room.

"Janie, Tommy will be sleeping at the guest house since he'll bring TJ to school tomorrow. I can drop Anna off on my way." Frankie called out since he knows that her sister usually stays after Sunday dinner.

"Nah, I can take care of this knucklehead, Frankie." The brunette said as they moved towards the living room.

"You're not staying?" Maura asked, surprised as she looked at her best friend.

The Detective was already putting on her jacket when she replied, "I think you could use some rest, Maur. It's been a busy week for all of us."

Although disappointed, the Doctor just smiled and nodded. She walked the Rizzoli's to the front door. This is not the right time to prove a point.

They were almost to Jane's unmarked when she heard Anna ask, "What was that? You always spend Sunday nights here, right?"

She looked back , "What?! She's obviously tired, Anna. I just want her to be able to rest." She replied as she opened the car door. "Now get in, before I change my mind and ask you to walk home instead."

The other brunette chuckled, but couldn't help commenting back, "She definitely wants you to stay, you know. Trust me, I'm not gay enough if her face doesn't say PLEASE STAY."

The Detective looked at her friend with a baffled expression, "Where are you getting all this from? I already told you she's straight and even if she isn't, I'm not her type." She mumbled as she started the engine.

Anna had the widest smile as soon as she heard her friend's remark. Jane didn't even say she's the one who's straight. She already asked Jane about Maura the first time she heard stories about her, but Jane claimed they're just good friends and that's all there is to it. She really wanted to trust Jane, but with her recent observations, she's now convinced that her friend is lying to her.

That, or they're just both oblivious of the apparent attraction they have for each other. _Maybe it's time to rock the boat…_

* * *

A/N: Reviews or any feedback is always a great way to let me improve :)


	4. Anna 2 point 0

A/N: I think it's best we get to know more about Anna first.

* * *

 **Anna Bellini wants to follow you**

Maura finished her morning yoga and saw the alert. Anna, whose last name really sounds familiar (now that she's reading it), is now requesting to follow her on Instagram. She contemplated whether to accept or not. She's not sure where the hesitation is coming from since Anna is nice to her and all. Except, of course, for the fact that she's been taking most of Jane's time these days. _Yes, that's precisely the reason why._

She decided to accept and follow her back. Nothing says annoyance to another person than ignoring their request just after she liked Tommy's post of TJ, brushing his teeth. She'd know she was active recently. She went back to her routine. She only has 30 mins to get to the office and buy Jane and the team some coffee.

"Good morning, Dr. Isles!" Frost greeted her cheerfully.

"Good morning, Detectives." Maura replied. "Got your coff.." She couldn't finish her sentence since she saw all three tables already with coffee cups, and even a box of donuts on Jane's.

The two men who saw her reaction immediately looked at Jane as if pointing her as the culprit.

Jane didn't have any choice but to react, "Hey, good morning Maur! Um... Coffees are from Anna, she dropped me off this morning and... Want one?" She asked while offering the box to her best friend.

"What happened to your car? Why didn't you ask me to pick you up?" Maura disregarded her statement and asked.

"Frankie had to borrow an unmarked and mine was the only one available. Also, Giovanni left Anna's car at my place so win, win." She explained further. "Is that for us too?" She asked when the M.E. remained just looking at her as if thinking if she's telling the truth. "Wow, I bet this one tastes better. Right, guys?" Jane glared at the other two.

"Yes, yes. Please pass me my cup, Jane." Korsak said as he struggled to stand and get his share.

Frost then chimed in, "Nothing beats two cups of coffee to start the day."

"I got it at the same coffee place, so I'm not sure how's that any different." She replied a bit miffed. "Although, I would have gotten you all apple fritters and yoghurt instead of that box of sugar coated dough."

Frost almost choked on his coffee. This is not good. Dr. Isles is definitely pissed. He glanced at his partner and saw that she, too, seemed to have the same realization.

The honey blonde chose to ignore her irritation. It's too early to be feeling these things, she thought. "I'll see you at lunch, Jane." She said as if it's a written rule then turned for the elevators. _I'm not going to be distressed just because she bought them coffee._

"Sure, Maur. See you later. And thanks for our coffee!" The brunette responded.

Then a crumpled paper landed on Jane's table. She followed the origin and Korsak is looking directly at her, "You better fix that Jane. We need the tox report asap."

"I didn't do anything, Korsak!" She threw the paper back at his old partner.

"What you did, is let another friend, buy you coffee, Jane" Frost interjected. "Dr. Isles was thrown out of her routine and she didn't like it a bit. Not to mention you being driven here by the same friend."

The Detective already knew that. She just wasn't expecting that her best friend would react that way. How was she to decline the treat from her other friend, anyway? Sorry Banana, only Maura gets me coffee every morning? No. It doesn't sound right. _But it feels so right._

It wasn't until lunch time that the ladies would get to interact again.

There's a commotion at the BRIC when Maura walked in holding a couple of reports from the recent case. The guys are all eating pizza and was joking around with Jane in the middle. She saw several boxes of pizza on the table.

"Dr. Isles, come in and join this pizza party! We're just telling Jane here how she seems to be keeping her rich friends from us!" Korsak said while taking a bite from a pizza slice.

She surveyed the place and saw that the boxes were from Bellini's. The high-end artisan pizza place near Jane's old neighborhood. It's one of the places the Detective is willing to spend on for food.

"Shut it, Korsak. The Bellini's are old friends of our family before they really hit it big."

It was then that it just dawned on Maura. Anna Bellini is Annaliza Bellini. The heiress and the brains to the Bellini's chain of restaurants all over the country and just recently, the world. She's the first woman who's ever taken her European flavors to Asia and succeeded. No wonder the name sounded familiar even before she met her.

"Don't worry, Sergeant Korsak. It's just not just you who were not kept in the loop." She smiled at him and then looked at the other woman. "I can see you're already eating lunch." Maura said, looking around the BRIC. "Perhaps I'll just have a sandwich from the cafe."

"Maur, I hadn't taken a bite, I swear! I was about to get you for lunch when all this delivery came in." Jane said to her friend while pointing at the boxes.

She looked at her friend and knew right away that she's telling the truth, "Okay, let me just get my bag and we'll go then." The honey blonde said, a little pleased that her friend had not forgotten their lunch.

Jane gave her a dimpled smile. "See you in the parking lot?" The honey blonde nodded. _How can I say no to that gorgeous smile?_

 **~0~0~0~0~0~**

They were waiting for their food when Maura started, "So, Annaliza Bellini." She said as she looks at her best friend.

"Yes. I'm sorry about that. I just didn't think it was important to introduce her as such. I mean, she's well known alright, but she's still the same friend we grew up with. For us Rizzoli's, nothing really changed except now she gets recognized almost everywhere." Jane said as she took a sip of her water.

"The same reason why you failed to tell me she's gay?"

Jane took a big gulp of water to delay her response. She knew she had to explain. "Right, for that, I just didn't think it was my place to say it, y'know. Besides, I was just really counting on your big brain to figure it out for yourself when you meet her." She said while giving her a wink.

The Doctor agreed with her best friend. Someone's sexual orientation is not something you discuss and share unless the person or topic is aware of it or already an acquaintance.

"Tell me more about her." Was her next request. She really wants to know more about the other brunette. She wants to know why Jane remained friends with her after all these years. Not that her best friend is horrible at keeping in touch. She just knows that Anna is one of those very few people who somehow managed to be in Jane's life despite the demands of her job. _Was she an old flame? Is there still something between them or is there something now?_

Jane was surprised with the request, but acquiesced. "Well, you already know that we have gone to the same school since the 1st Grade. They were already well-off then, but her Dad, having worked hard to get where they are, he wanted her to experience what it's like to be a normal kid know, without all the things just being handed to her. We hit it off right away, probably because we have similar roots. And Ma and Pop instantly connected to her parents too. Much like you, I never felt money was an issue in our friendship. She had all these things and I never felt, even once, that we couldn't hangout because she had better things to do or prettier places to be at. She was just Anna. The other girl I get to play baseball with the guys with and still share some girly stuff with too."

She looked at Maura, checking if she should continue and saw that she's still listening intently and was just waiting for her to get on with the story.

"It wasn't until senior year that her family decided to move to California. The family restaurants were really doing well then and her father was in talks with different partners about development and all. We didn't really hear from them for a long time. The next thing we know, the old pizza place in our neighborhood was turned into this high-end restaurant and the old neighbors were invited to the opening." The brunette shared then continued, "It was just 8-9 years ago if I'm not mistaken. It was then that we got in touch again. She was the one who insisted on opening and keeping that place, too. She said it's somehow a tribute to their roots and where they all started." She finished.

The M.E. has been itching to ask one question since the story started but was considering if it's offensive and even invasive. Jane, looked at her once and knew exactly what she wants to ask so she decided to put her out of misery and continued with her narration.

"Her being gay was never a secret and was never an issue. Even with her family being Italian and Catholic too. So, I guess that made the big difference in her life. She knew from a very young age yet, she was never restricted or asked to conform because the idea of being gay is frowned upon. Her parents supported her in every way. Anna appreciated that and loved that about her family. The same reason why she ensured that she'll not be a cause of any type of heartache for them. She moved with them when they asked. Went to Business School, took culinary, traveled and just become the perfect daughter that they know her to be. It's because of that too, that she chooses the people she deals with carefully. Especially who to stay friends with. Maybe that's also the reason why we're still part of her life. Because to us, she's still Anna Banana and not Annaliza Bellini the restaurant mogul." She ended as their food arrived.

"Must be really nice to spend some time with her again." Maura couldn't help but comment.

"Yeah, I guess. For years, she's been busy just managing their businesses and travelling a lot with her girlfriend. Well, her ex now, and we've been busy too, y'know." The honey blonde then looks at her that statement that she had to rephrase, "I mean, we. At the BPD, with cases." She finished with an apparent blush.

"So, she's now single?" Maura wanted to confirm.

"Yes for almost a year now. That's why they're trying to settle some financial disputes here. Her ex was a partner with a couple of restaurants in the city." Jane explained.

Their lunch ended, leaving Maura with additional information about Anna. The person she seems to be sharing Jane's time with lately. Fate seems to really be playing tricks on her. She could've met Anna before she knew her as Jane's childhood friend. They seem to be in the same circle in the society and perhaps, they've gotten along too, since she's pleasant and easy to speak with. But no, they met after. When dislike had been already an automatic response from her, just because they have Jane in the middle.

They were almost back at the station when Jane's phone started ringing. She saw that it was a video call from Anna. "Hey, Banana, let me just park really quick, ok?" She said as they turned into the parking lot.

It was clear that the other Italian was also driving, but also placed the car on full stop to talk. She saw that her friend was not alone and congratulated herself on her perfect timing. She knew Jane was out with the M.E. because she called Angela first. "I'm running late for a meeting Clementine, just want to check if you got the pizzas?"

"Yes, got it. Thanks, by the way. Although, it was mostly the guys who enjoyed it." Jane said while laughing. "What's with the treat? Coffee and then Pizza in one day? Are you trying to court me or something?" Jane said as a joke.

"What if I am?" Anna replied back smirking.

"Oh please, I know you too well to fall for that. And please stop calling me by my second name!" Jane replied and chose to ignore her other friend as she then turned to the honey blonde, "Maura's with me by the way." She said as she moved the phone so they'll both be seen on screen.

"Hello, Anna." Maura said with a half-smile as she's uncomfortable sharing the call with Jane. Also, she didn't like the comment she made on Jane. She didn't like it one bit.

"Hey, Maura! Thanks for the follow back!" She replied and then turned to Jane again, "Listen, I also want to confirm our dinner tonight?"

"Oh my God! I totally forgot about that. Yes, of course! I haven't been back in years!"

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7, Clementine. Bye, Ladies!" Anna said while blowing a kiss.

"You have dinner plans." Maura stated after the call ended and they're about to get out of the car.

"Yes, she just found out that the old bowling place over on the outskirts, where we used to go to, is still standing. Isn't that great?" Jane replied excitedly.

"Yes, of course." Maura said and remained quiet as they walked towards the station. She can't shake off the feeling that Anna's taking her best friend on a date and Jane doesn't have a clue about it. _Or maybe Jane knows, that's why she's so excited._ She felt a strange pain in her chest at that thought.

It was then that the Detective realized how this information must've come across to Maura. She didn't bother asking her to tag along this time as she doesn't want to be turned down again for another guy she has plans with. She shouldn't keep doing this to herself but..

"Would you like to join us?" - "Are you sure it's just dinner?"

They both uttered at the same time just when they're at the BPD steps. This made them both laugh.

The brunette was the first one to recover. "What do you mean? Of course, it's just dinner and bowling Maur."

Maura didn't get to respond as they were interrupted by a sharply dressed and good looking man coming down the steps.

"Dr. Isles, fancy running into you here." He said, and stopped to be acknowledged.

"Mr. Grayson. What are you doing here?" Maura acknowledged the man then turned to look at Jane, "Please, meet Det. Jane Rizzoli, my best friend."

"Ah yes, Detective. Atty. Ethan Grayson at your service." He said as he extended his hand. "You can call me Ethan too, as I've requested Dr. Isles a number of times now." He claimed as he looks at the Doctor.

"Nice to meet you EthanToo" Jane said on purpose as she shakes his hand and squared her shoulders as if sizing him up.

"No, no. Just. Ethan." He clarified.

Maura had to laugh at the interaction. She can already tell that Jane did not like the intrusion. She needs to end this now. "Ethan, what are you doing here?"

"I was supposed to invite you out for lunch, but I ran into a colleague and as you can see, I was too late for that." He said with a broad smile, then continued, "I suppose I can make it up to you with dinner later?"

Maura looked at him and glanced at Jane. "I'm not sure I'm free Ethan." She said. _Ask me again, Jane. Please ask me again._

The detective wanted to disappear from where she's standing. She couldn't believe she let herself be in this situation again. She can't even look at Maura at that point since she already knows what M.E.'s answer will be.

"Maybe you can both try the new Japanese place you've been telling me about, Dr. Isles." Jane said as she takes the steps going up the front door without looking back. "Just tell me about in the morning."

Maura didn't go with Ethan. She declined the moment she had the chance but was not able to catch up with Jane anymore. The team was sent out on a lead all afternoon. She's been trying to reach her since the incident, but to no avail. It's almost 10 PM and she hasn't heard from her yet.

She wanted to be mad at the Detective for assuming she'd go with Ethan for dinner instead of saying yes to her invitation. But she realized that for the past couple of months, she had not given her best friend enough reason to think otherwise. She knows she needs to make it up to her. She knows Jane needs to be re-assured she is more important than the guys she'd been seeing. And to be honest, the most important person in her life.

 _This is all on me. I seem to be losing Jane, bit by bit because I'd been so complacent that our bond won t be challenged or changed at all. But now, Anna's here, and she seems to be taking good care of Jane these days. That's supposed to be my job! I'm supposed to be there for her. I'm supposed to be with her._

She was just browsing their Instagram photos when she was alerted of a new post - New video from Anna Bellini: BEST NIGHT EVER - It's a video of her and Jane laughing uncontrollably while dancing and obviously inebriated. The last scene was Anna giving Jane a kiss on her cheek and winking at the camera.

* * *

A/N: Please don't hate me. Maura needs to be nudged a bit more. Let me know if you agree or...


	5. Boat on the rocks

**NIGHT OUT**

"Clementine! Are you even listening to me?" Anna asked her friend as she threw a fry at her. They already stopped playing after 2 sets and just sat down and started talking.

Jane looked at her friend and with gritted teeth said, "Stop calling me that. It's not funny anymore."

"What's with the mood? You were really excited this morning."

"I'm sorry, must be tired from chasing nothing this afternoon." Jane said as she drank her bottle of beer straight up."

"Are we still talking about work or about a certain Doctor?" Her friend asked while grinning mischievously.

Jane just looked at her incredulously. "I hope you don't start again."

"Look, I'd be glad to pay for a shrink for you, but since you're one of the very few friends I have, I'm just going to ask, okay?" Anna said while checking Jane's overall state. She needs to tread carefully as this may be the first time someone will be asking her this question bluntly.

"Do you love her?"

The Detective froze midway on taking another sip of her beer. "She's my best friend, of course I love her. What are you getting at?" She said with an exasperated voice.

The other brunette had shaken her head as he put her beer down. "That's your automatic response, what you think people will most likely believe as the real answer. What if I tell you that I can bet one of my restaurants right now, but you won't say the same thing about me when someone asks? I mean, we're best friends too, right?" Anna prodded her more. "Did you ever stop and think that maybe, there's more to this thing you conveniently labeled friendship since it's affecting both of you lately?

"You clearly need to have your eyes checked. You're seeing things, Banana."

"Look, I'm not just creating these scenarios in my head because my love life is a dismal these days. I'm telling you what I've been observing this past couple of days and what you've been sharing for the past couple of weeks." Anna explained as she signaled to the server to come over to their table. She got them a bottle of tequila and some lemon slices. This is going to be a long night for her childhood friend and she'll make sure she'll come to a decision by the end of it. That, or they'll end up in a precint in Rhode Island or Vermont.

"Now, drink up. You'll need some liquid courage for anything that you will decide to do after this." Anna gestured to the shot glass.

Jane took the shot and winced at the burning sensation down her throat, but felt better afterwards. The burning sensation is way better than her throbbing mind and aching heart at that point. She still hasn't said a word to Anna.

"You can deny all you want, but the way you act around each other is not just those of best friends. Not to mention all the other stories from your family and co-workers."

Jane gave her a strange look, "Yes, I talked to them too, remember?"

Jane glared at her friend."Why do you care anyway? Don't you have your own love life to fix?!" Jane is now obviously getting upset.

Anna took a shot and said, "I'm not projecting on you, ok? I'm just saying I'm here too, Jane. I can listen even if you think I won't understand. Even if you think you're not supposed to talk about it."

The Detective just took another shot. She doesn't like where this conversation is going. She's supposed to be having a good time. Not wallowing, just because Maura is out again with another guy. She already made a decision last time. _She can be happy for her, right? She can just support her even if it hurts, right?_

"Talk to me, Clementine. I should be half-way around the world and in Singapore by now, but I can't leave you like this."

"Then leave! I didn't ask you to stay, Anna! I didn't ask you to show up and hang out all these weeks y'know!" Jane shouted.

"You can be mad at me if you want, but you know what I'm talking about , Jane." She replied, knowing her friend all too well. "You've been really helpful to me these past few months, especially after Sarah and I broke up. I just want to return the favor. I want you, for once, to try and stop taking care of the people around you and start taking care of yourself. And that, starts by taking care of your heart."

"And how do you suggest I do that? Huh?!" THe Detective challenged. She took another shot of tequila and started pacing around their table.

"Start by acting on it. Whatever it is that's making you this upset, stop it! Tell her that it's making you miserable. Tell her that she should not be seeing those guys, but instead just spend time with you. You know that's the truth, Jane! That's not being selfish, that's just being honest. To Maura, your best friend." Anna accentuated.

"I can't, Anna. I just can't." She said sadly, as she stopped to sit down. Her tears now flowing freely. She's been trying so hard to fight this feeling, but knew they'd come to this eventually. But there's too much at stake. _What if Maura learns of it and starts avoiding her completely? Will she be able to live with that?_

Anna watched her dear friend intently. She's saddened that she is going through this. Jane is not as lucky she is. They were both raised in the same Italian-Catholic household, but Jane's parents are not as open-minded as hers. There were certain standards and expectations she had and have to live-up to. She's the eldest and the only girl in the family, thus, it's expected that she brings home a nice man who can take care of her and their family. She knows that's part of Jane's internal battle. And whether she acts on it or not, she'll make sure to back her up as she did when they were younger.

"Sweetie, are you worried about Angela and your brothers? Of what they will say against you or Maura?" She asked as she reached out for her hand, forgetting that she doesn't like anyone touching it.

Jane avoided the touch and replied. "If I'm being honest, I'm not worried as much. Because at the end of the day, they're still my family, you know? And like you, they already treat her as family. And I don't really care for the rest you know that. They can talk shit behind my back for all I care." Jane shrugged and took another shot.

She sees Jane rubbing the scars on her hands and she remembers vividly, Maura was clutching her hand last Sunday. This made her smile. She knows of the horror that Hoyt brought in on Jane and her family. She was living in France then, but kept in touch with the Rizzolis as much. She knows that's one of the reasons why Jane added yet another wall to her already impervious ones. And she knows of only one person who can penetrate those walls and be able to reach out to comfort Jane and make her feel safe all at the same time.

"What's stopping you then?" She inquired futher."If you say you're worried about the friendship crap thing. Trust me, I'm going to strangle you. We didn't up being friends after all this years just so you can prove how lame that sounds."

Jane had to laugh at what her friend said. There really is no point denying what she feels. She practically admitted to her that she did love Maura. _Shit! She loves her! She's in love with Maura Isles!_

Anna saw the change in her friend's demeanor. "What? Did you finally realize I was right?"

"Shut up, Banana!" She said with a grin. She wiped her face with her hands, took another jigger and gave it to her friend. "This is your last shot! You're going to drop me off at Maura's tonight."

"Alright!" Anna fist pumped and jumped in jubilation. "We need an appropriate celebration for this, but that's for another time! Wahoo! My dear friend, Jane Rizzoli just grew some balls!"

They were laughing and dancing when Anna picked her phone up to take the video. She knows her friend needs all the support now and perhaps another log in the fire is needed. She thought of this, as she gave Jane a kiss on her cheek. She knows this will be seen by the M.E.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~**

Maura is a smart and confident woman. Never in her life did she feel like she was lacking something or quite inadequate of anything. It probably helped that she is identified as a genius, thus, emotions are not entertained unless supported by enough evidence or facts. Even as a child and less educated than she is now, she never felt jealous of anyone or envious of things that others have. Of course, it is also aided by the fact that as an Isles, she also has everything she could ever need and want. This may even have been the cause of the fall out of most of her previous relationships. As she, does not feel threatened or a bit worried that they may be available or be taken by someone else.

Except now. When she saw the video of Jane enjoying the company of Anna. There was a surge of this unexplainable frenzy of feelings she felt she needs to act upon. She wanted to keep watching the video and shatter the phone into pieces at the same time. She wanted to reach into the screen and remove Jane from the presence of the other woman. And, although not scientifically proven, she wanted to teleport just to be there at that moment, to be able to erase that lipstick stain on Jane's cheek and unmark her. Or better yet, to time travel and go a few months back when Anna wasn't around yet. When she and Jane only had time for each other. When she, only had time for Jane.

She felt her chest tighten at that thought. How did she end up with all these feelings again? She's supposed to be over this by now. It's been years. Years of pining after her heterosexual best friend and she's back to square one.

She was instantly attracted to her the moment they met. Who wouldn't? With her model-like physique, smoldering eyes and that sultry voice you would want to talk to you, through the odd hours of the night and bid you good morning on a Sunday. She was definitely smitten by the time they got to know each other. When she learned how loyal, trustworthy, protective and loving Jane is, especially to those she holds dear. Maura spent months, giving her hints with touches and looks, but the brunette never responded beyond the same affection she's been given. She thought that's it, she probably just mislabeled their friendship as something more. She never had a best friend before, so it's presumably her brain's interpretation of how a best friend should be. After that, she resigned to the fact that Jane will not see her something more. That she, like the rest of the world, should not want more from Jane. That whatever they have right now, is more than anyone could ever wish to be when it comes to Jane Rizzoli.

But then again, maybe she isn't totally resigned to that idea. Maybe, at the back of her mind, that's what all these men are to her. To serve as a distraction and a way to possibly get a reaction out of her Detective.

Maura had never felt helpless and alone more than that moment. When all these realizations are dawning on her. She never imagined she would feel this strongly for anyone. Let alone for her best friend. _She loves her. She's hopelessly in love with her._ She was laughing and crying at her final understanding. So this is what they're all writing about in poems, songs and in books. This strange and seemingly inconceivable feeling of wanting to always be with that individual. That the thought of sharing their time with anyone is now unbearable. This feeling of wanting to take care of that person and just be with them in whatever capacity they can give you.

She wants to be with Jane. No, she needs to be with her. Right now. She doesn't have to know how she feels, but she'll make sure that she will be devoting her time taking care of her that she won't want anyone else by her side.

She was about to call Jane when there's a knock on her front door. Her heart skipped a beat as she hurriedly walked to the door as it maybe Jane, wanting to spend the night.

"James, what are you doing here?" She asked, surprised and disappointed at the same time. "I thought I told you you're no longer welcome here?"

"Oh, C'mon babe. I thought you were just tired then?" He said as he made an attempt to get in.

Maura did not move from her place, "Yes, I was tired of my argument with my best friend, but I was more tired of your presence and of using my place as a hotel. So please leave before I call my friends at the BPD."

"Fine! What about all my stuff, Maura?"

"Whatever stuff you've left was already packed and sent to your apartment just this morning. Goodbye, James."

She was about to close her door on the guy who's now walking away when she noticed Jane not far behind, with a defeated look on her face.

"Jane?!" Was all she was able to say since she saw her walk back to a waiting blue R8 with Anna on the driver seat. She got in and the car sped away.

* * *

A/N: At least they're already aware of their feelings, right? (Slowly walking backwards...) Please let me know your thoughts.


	6. Phantom

A/N: Thank you for sticking with this story. This is my apology for all the drama.

* * *

Maura made her way inside the BRIC and found Jane's empty desk. She was hoping to talk to Jane about last night's disrupted visit. Although he was leaving, she knows what it must've looked like to her best friend when she saw James on Maura's porch again.

"She called in sick today. Must've been one hella party, for Jane to miss work." Frost said as he saw the honey blonde when he came in. "Anything I can do for you Dr. Isles?" He asked.

"No, Thank you, Barry. I guess I'll just try to call Jane." She said as she smiled and nodded at him before she left.

"I told you kid, something's up with these two. It's also not like Jane, not to tell Dr. Isles she's not going to work." Korsak stated looking at Frost.

Frost shrugged. "Whatever it is, I have a feeling that they need it."

 **ANNA'S POV**

It was almost 11 PM when we got to Beacon Hill. We were just a couple of blocks away from Maura's place. "You sure you got this?" I asked Jane as I slowed down to an almost stop.

"No. I'm not even sure what I'm gonna' say to her. All I know is that I want to be with her, now." Jane replied smiling. I can tell she's anxious but decided.

"Hey, you can do this. Whatever happens, I can guarantee you she's not the type who'll run." I stopped and gave her a wink. "Now go and get your lady and start your forever tonight."

Jane laugh at what I said. "I swear, the things you say..."

"When Harry met Sally! It's one of your favorite films, admit it!" I chided as I lightly pushed her off her seat.

She got off and I followed her advancing figure. There's a bounce in her stride you can only sense in a person who's excited to do something. I can't help but feel proud of her.

I started the engine again and was about to leave when I glanced at the window and saw Jane approaching with her head down, hands inside her pockets. I peeked just past her and saw a guy leaving Maura's place and she was just about to close the door. I saw her surprised face and heard her call out to Jane, but Jane just looked at me as if asking for help. I nodded and unlocked the passenger door.

"What happened?"

"Don't. Just. Drive, please" Jane said as she got in.

I revved up and drove away. _Shit! Shit! Shit! You better have a good excuse, Dr. Isles!_ I said internally.

I dropped Jane off at her apartment. We didn't exchange any words. I know better than to start anything with a pissed Jane Rizzoli. I'll just call her in the morning.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~**

It's the 1st time that she did not report for work because she had too much to drink. She's not that irresponsible, she knows her limit. Even on weeknights when they celebrate a successful case, she stops at tipsy. But last night was different. She opened a bottle of whiskey as soon as she got in. She needed to drown down her sorrows.

She was about to pour another drink when her phone vibrated. **Please stop drinking. I just need to fly to New York, but we'll talk when I get back, okay? -Anna**

 _At least she cared._ She thought, as she carried the bottle to her couch. She opened the TV and turned the volume up, she needs all the distraction tonight. She needed to feel numb. Just one night without this pain. One night without having to think of Maura and her men. _Her men. Fuck these thoughts! Fuck them!_ She closed her eyes and let her tears fall. This fucking hurts! Just when she thought she's brave enough and ready. Another proof of Maura's possible response was presented to her. How can she refute that, when it keeps on happening over and over?

 _Please, let me just get through tonight and I promise, I won't ask more from her._ Jane cried as she fell asleep with the empty whiskey bottle. Her phone was left forgotten on her kitchen counter.

 **The Day After**

Jane didn't sleep well. She is still hungover, but does not want to wallow in her apartment anymore. That's why she's already at the station at 15 minutes past 7 am. She was just reviewing some case files when the smell of freshly brewed coffee wafted through the bullpen. She had to follow the origin and was surprised to see Maura walking in holding a tray of coffee and what appeared to be a box of donuts. She's wearing a body hugging olive green-sleeveless dress and black kitten heels.

 _Kill me now_. Jane thought. _You can do this, Rizzoli! Just act normal_. _She's still your best friend._ Jane smiled at Maura and quipped, "I thought you'd rather get me some yogurt?"

"Good morning to you, too" Maura gave her a big smile while handing her a cup. "I can always make an exception for you, Jane." She said fondly.

They were both looking at each other when Jane noticed Maura's eyes. It's twinkling, but with a hint of something else.

"Rough night?" Maura asked as she sat on Jane's table.

"Yeah. You can say that." She said as she accepted the coffee and box of donuts. "Thanks." She took a sip of her coffee and was overwhelmed with it's warmth. She's never been so thankful for a cup of coffee. She looked at Maura and was about to say another thanks when something flashed in her head...

 _She was lying on her bed. She just got back from her night out with Anna and do not remember even changing into her tank top and shorts. They had one too many to drink and too many was discussed, that they almost had an argument. Her head hurts, but her heart is hurting more. The memory of seeing the guy again at Maura's place was too much. She turned, lightly feeling the rest of her bed in the dark. She's trying to check if her phone made it to her bedroom at all. She blinked and saw a figure of what seemed to be her best friend sitting at the edge of her bed watching her."Maur? What are you doing here?" I must be really drunk to be seeing her here tonight. I also know I fell asleep on my couch._

 _"You're not real, isn't it? It's just my head playing tricks on me." She said while trying to reach out to the M.E._

 _Her version of Maura suddenly got up, removed her shoes and got in under the covers with her._

 _"What are you doing? You should be at your place. With...with that guy..." She was not able to finish. It hurts too much to remember. She closed her eyes, willing this image of Maura to go away. Oh, God! She smells so nice even in this hallucination. She opened her eyes again and saw that she's now facing her, their faces only inches away, that if she move a bit more, she could almost...Fuck this. She thought, might as well talk to her._

 _Jane reached out and touched Maura on her cheek. "You're so beautiful, you know that? You're the most beautiful person on this planet. And not just because of the way you look, but because of your beautiful heart." Then she carried on, "You take care of my family and you take care of me. Even if I'm difficult or grumpy most of the time."_

 _Maura just smiled and closed her eyes to feel Jane's touch._

 _"Funny, though. Your heart is so big and beautiful, but...It doesn't seem to have any space for me." Jane said this sadly. She was already crying at that point. If this is what it takes to lighten the load of her mind and chest, then she'll talk to Maura's phantom all night._

 _"This is all Anna's fault you know?" She continued. "I was perfectly content with us, with what we are. Then she made me think, which then made me feel! And you know I hate feeling, right? You know what she said, Maur? She said we're more than best friends and that I should tell you I'm in love with you!" Then she paused. She was amazed at how easily she confessed all these things to the mirage._

 _She then traced Maura's face with her forefinger. "But right now, I just want to say I miss you. I miss you soo much, Maur."_

 _Maura's mirage smiled again and started tracing Jane's face too. She tucked a stray curl behind her ear and placed her right hand on Jane's cheek and said."I miss you too, Jane. More than you'll ever know."_

 _Jane stared at Maura's phantom at hearing those words. She didn't know that's all she needed to hear to be able to let go of all her emotions. She didn't how much she wanted to hear Maura say that she misses her as much until that instance. "I'm sorry, Maur. It's selfish of me to want all your time. I'm okay, now. You can go and be with them again."_

 _This Maura gathered Jane in her arms and just said, "I'm here, Jane and I'm not going anywhere."_

 _She crawled into the M.E's arms and continued to cry. At least in this illusion, Maura's with her, promising things she can only have dreamt of..._

"Jane? Did you hear what I just said?" Maura said while waving her hand in front of Jane's face. "I think I lost you after that sip."

Jane recovered and had to shake her head at how ridiculous her dream was. "I'm sorry, Maur. What was it that you're saying?"

Maura seemed nervous. She looked down and tried to fix some invisible crease on her dress that Jane had to ask again. "Maur? What was it?"

The M.E. had no choice but to look back at Jane and recite her earlier question. "I said, the annual BPD Ball is in a fortnight. Will you be my date then?"

Jane was stunned. She could not believe at what she just heard. _Is Maura really asking me out?!_ She had to blink twice and check the clock on the wall to see if it's turning properly.

This was also heard by Frost. Who just entered the bullpen right before Maura asked Jane. He, too, was shocked. He looked at Jane and had to snicker at what his partner looks like at that moment. _Oooh, this is precious!_

Just then, Korsak came in escorting a delivery guy with a huge bouquet of long stemmed burgundy roses, in an equally elegant rectangular glass vase. It may as well contain 2 dozen of the said roses. "Special Delivery for a Jane Rizzoli?" The delivery guy asked the 2 women.

Frost had to point at Jane since the two women seemed rooted to their spots. The guy placed the vase on Jane's table and said, "Please sign here." As he presented Jane with the handheld device.

Jane took the device and signed. She looked at Maura as if to ask if it was from her, but her best friend frowned and just replied, "Don't be absurd, I know you hate roses, Jane."

Jane then took the card on the vase and read:

 _ **Jane,**_

 _ **I just found out that the annual BPD Ball is sponsored by one of our foundations,**_

 _ **I'd be honored to be your date this year.**_

 _ **Love, Anna**_

Maura softly cleared her throat. She was peeking down over Jane's shoulder and saw what was written on the card. _This is not happening! How dare her! I have to assert my place this time._ She stood up, fixed her dress, looked at Jane in her eyes and said, "Just remember who asked first, Jane. I'll see you at lunch." Then left.

* * *

A/N: I'll be travelling in the next couple of weeks and may not be able to update as quickly. I'll try to squeeze in the next chapter before then.


	7. Of Flowers & Notes

AN: Apologies for the typos. This was written in between plane, train and bus transfers. Thanks for standing by :)

* * *

The team caught another case that day, which Jane could not be more thankful for. She needed the distraction as she still could not wrap her head around what just happened. With Maura and Anna's invitation, she felt like she's being punked and was just waiting for the rest of the BPD to reveal themselves and tell her it's all a joke.

They were already at the crime scene when her phone alerted her of a message.

 **Did you get the flowers? – Anna**

Jane rolled her eyes and just replied **– Busy. New Case.**

She doesn't have the time to talk to anyone as she still hasn't processed anything yet. She tried her best to avoid any interaction with anyone that day. The flowers that came in were already a topic of gossip from her colleagues and she was forced to bring it home asap just to evade her mother's queries. She settled in for the night, hoping to sleep and then wake up from the weirdest dream, when her phone sounded off again.

 **I know we still need to talk. I just want to say good night. – M**

Her heart fluttered at the short message.

 **Good night, Maur - J**

Were the only messages exchanged between them that night.

It was in another crime scene that they'll get to talk again. She just finished talking to one of the rookies when she saw Maura approaching her.

"Hey, stranger." Maura greeted.

"Hey." She greeted back. Jane is still trying to avoid direct interaction with the M.E but couldn't do that now that they're both at a crime scene.

"You can still talk to me, you know." Maura said while trying to catch her best friend's eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just don't know how to deal with this yet, ok?" She looked at her entreatingly.

"I'm sorry, too. My proposition should not have come up that way." Maura said as she touched her best friend's lower arm. "Can we at least talk as soon as we close this case?

"Jane smirked at her friend. "Quite confident there, Dr. Isles"

"Of course, we're the best team, right?"

The Detective had to laugh at her best friend's statement. "Talk to you later, Maur."

Later was the next day as another lead sets the team on a chase the rest of the day. Jane barely made it on time that morning. She had a hard time sleeping the night before, probably due to the different scenarios playing in her head. She still managed to ignore messages and calls from Anna. She's not ready for type of conversation with her as well. As it is, she's having a hard time understanding why there's a sudden shift in Maura. She knows she should be ecstatic, this is Maura, right? She's been in love with her for who knows how long. She was resolved on staying as her best friend instead of ruining what they have. That is until Anna came into the picture and gave her all this pep talk, only to fall flat on her face. It's just the other week that a guy was again in Maura's life. And now, her childhood friend is asking her out too?

"Good morning, Jane. Bad dreams or 'Bad' dreams?" Frost said grinning at her as soon as she arrived.

"Shut it, Frost." Jane remarked. Had it not been for the coffee that's already on her table, she would've added a pen thrown at her partner for the comment. She was about to send an SMS to Maura to thank her for the coffee when she noticed a piece of light green ribbon stuck between her table and her draw. She opened the drawer and found three 17thCentury Tulip bulbs tied together with the ribbon and a small note. It was hand-written, and she knows exactly who it was from and it read:

 **Jane,**

 **I know you're not for grand gestures or declaration, but I still want you to know I meant what I said yesterday.**

 **I'll wait for your response, whatever that may be.**

 **For Always,**

 **Maura**

She could not help but smile. She picked up the simple arrangement and smelled them lightly. Her best friend really knows her well. Her favorite flower from her favorite human. She composed an SMS and sent it to her best friend.

 **Thank you for the coffee and for the flowers. For Always. – Jane**

"Must be someone really special to put that smile on your face, Clementine" She heard Anna's comment as soon as she entered the bullpen with Frankie behind her.

Jane closed her draw and turned her chair. "What are you doing here, Banana?"

"Is it forbidden to visit a friend?" Anna asked back.

Jane looked at Frankie as if to confirm. "I bumped on her on the way in, Janie."

"Okay, what can I do for you, then?" She said looking back at the other brunette.

"I want an answer, Jane" She said straightforwardly while approaching her desk.

"Are you being serious right now?" Jane asked a little irritated.

"What? I wanted to be your date for the ball. I don't see how that can be construed as a joke."

"This is not the time or the place for any of this nonsense, Anna."

"You didn't answer my call and my messages. Thought it'd be best to get it straight from you."

"This is just all messed up." Jane said as she stood up. "I'll be available on the phone if you need me" She said to no one as she left the bullpen.

Frankie, Frost and Anna were left looking at each other, unsure on what to do next.

"Who pissed, her now?" Korsak inquired as he entered the bullpen looking back at the disappearing detective.

The guys all looked at the other brunette.

"Let me try to handle this." Anna said as she ran after the Detective.

Jane was already at the parking lot when she heard Anna behind her. "Jane, wait!" She still didn't stop.

"Jane! I swear, if you don't stop I will follow you to your grave!"

She stopped and turned to face her. "What?!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I was supposed to talk to you as soon as I got back, but you kept on ignoring my calls. Can we at least have coffee to talk or something? Let me at least explain?" Anna enquired.

The brunette had no choice but to consider. She needed to hear her friend out. At least to have an idea on how to move forward from all of this.

"Fine. My place, 7PM. Bring the booze." Jane uttered and got into her car and drove away.

At the end of shift, the team was all eager to clock-out. The case was closed right away as the suspect was apprehended at the airport, attempting to get out of the country. Confession to the crime was secured during interrogation.

Jane was just shutting down her PC and fixing her things when Maura walked-in.

"Ready to celebrate, Detective?" She asked Jane smiling.

"You can say that again. You joining?"

"I would love to, but I was also wondering if we can talk." The M.E. paused trying to wait for Jane's response.

Jane remembered their agreement. _Shit! As soon as the case is closed Rizzoli._

Maura then continued when she didn't get any. "Somewhere where there's a little more privacy, perhaps." She stated not looking at Jane while trying to fix some papers on the desk.

The brunette took pity on her best friend. She knows how hard this must be for her. She's always been confident and sure of what to say. _What the heck. They need to talk sooner or later anyways._

"C'mon. I can cook us dinner to celebrate and avoid my mother at the same time." She grabbed hold of Maura's right hand and dragged her out of the bullpen.

The drive to Jane's apartment was full of charged energy. Jane had a hard time concentrating on the road. She's anxious and excited at the same time. She keeps on glancing at Maura who seem to be nervous too as she keeps on twisting the ring on her finger. On the last turn before her street, she caught her looking back at her and they both shared a timid smile. When the car stopped, the two women looked at each other and it's as if a decision was made between them - It's time to set the elephant loose.

They were almost at the steps of the apartment when they noticed someone at the top of it. It's Anna, with a bouquet of lilies on her left hand and a bottle of wine on the other. She was smiling at them as if she knows something they haven't really shared with her.

* * *

AN: I know! I'll update as soon as settled. Let me know your thoughts please.


	8. War of Hearts & Minds

AN: Thank you for all the follows, alerts, favorites, comments and criticisms. Specially to all the other fanfiction writers. All your time is much appreciated. I didn't know writing can be this exhilarating and mind boggling at the same time.

* * *

"Hey Clementine, I didn't know we're having a party tonight." The other Italian greeted.

 _Oh shit! Totally forgot about Anna._ Jane looked at Maura alarmed and worried at the same time. "Maur, I'm sorry. I really forgot about her."

The ME although equally surprised, just gave her best friend a smile and squeezed her hand. "It's perfectly understandable, Jane. I can only imagine what it must be like inside your head right now."

"Trust me, you're not going to enjoy it." Jane joked as she seized her best friend's other hand. "Listen, I can ask her to come over another time. I already promised you dinner."

"Don't be rude. She's already here. I think it's best that I leave you both for now." Maura already motioned for a cab.

"But, Maur.." Jane was about to protest.

"Jane, don't worry, I'll just order in. I'm sure you both have a lot to talk about." The cab stopped just in time and the honey blonde got in. "Just call or message me when you get the chance."

The detective was left watching her best friend's taxi disappear from her sight. She had no choice but to climb up the stairs and face her other friend.

"What happened? Why did she leave? I can always share, you know." Anna gibed.

Jane ignored her comment. "Let's just come up, okay?"

 **MAURA'S POV**

I went to Jane's apartment as soon as I can. She's not been answering my phone calls or messages. I know how it may have appeared to Jane when she saw James leaving my place. I wanted to explain to her what happened. I wanted her to know and understand that I'm done with all the distraction. That I'm willing to just spend all my time with her if she'll let me.

I saw her on her couch with an almost empty bottle of whiskey, her phone forgotten on the counter. _She doesn't really get this drunk unless something's bothering her. Maybe that's the reason she wanted to talk to me._ "Jane, honey. Please wake up. Your body will not thank you in the morning." I grabbed her arm and had her sit-up and eventually had to carry half her weight to her room. I took her clothes off and had to resist running my hands unnecessarily all over her taut abs and long legs. I had her wear her usual sleep attire and tucked her in. I was just getting ready to leave when she stirred a bit awake.

"Maur? What...you doing here?" Was her first question. "You're not real, right?"

She's obviously too drunk to tell I'm right there with her. She was struggling with words and I couldn't decipher what she's trying to say. I could not resist the pull when I saw her reach for me. l removed my shoes and got in the sheets with her and faced her. It's been months since I was this close to her. Something inside me settled at that moment that I decided that I'd give anything to be this close to her all the time. I was about to tell her to continue to sleep when I heard her slurring words again.

"You should be at your place...with...that guy..."

My heart clenched at her words. I knew she didn't like that I was spending all those times with all those guys. I just didn't know it was affecting her that much.

"Beautiful...planet...heart" Was what I kept on hearing as she touched my cheek. "My family...space for me..."

I'm not sure what she was trying to tell me at that point. All I saw was Jane, crying and trying her best to tell me whatever it is that's going on with her. I wanted to punish myself at that moment. Was I so engrossed in trying to distract myself from her, that I forgot that she still needed her best friend? Have I been that selfish all this time? I was abut to close the distance between us when I heard her speak again. It's still mumbled and she's still slurring but I heard what she's been trying to tell me that night.

"Anna...content with us...she made me feel...right?...Maur?...I'm in love..."

Tears instantly filled my eyes. I felt like someone just seized my heart and clutched it so hard I'm going to die. I really am too late. Jane just confirmed what I've been speculating all this time. She's in love with Anna and that's why she's been struggling lately. She's been trying to deal with it alone since I've been unavailable. The pain was unbearable. I've never known that pain before. I wanted to run away and grab hold of her all at the same time and never let go. I just discovered how truthful it is that a drunk mind speaks the sober heart.

Then I heard her say, "I miss you...Maur."

I also started tracing Jane's face then. I tucked a stray curl behind her ear and placed my right hand on her cheek and told her that I also miss her. More than she'll ever know.

I wanted to ask her a million things that night but I know it's futile to get a sensible answer from her. I also knew that even if that's the case, I won't be deterred with my earlier decision to ensure Jane knows I'll be there for her. I'll be there for her at whatever capacity she'll allow me to be.

I left when her breathing evened out and I'm all cried out. There'll be another time for us to talk. She may be in love with Anna but I'm still her best friend and she needs to know I'm in love with her too.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~**

The women were already settled at Jane's living room. Not really talking but just waiting on who'll be the first to budge in their imposed silence.

"Fine. I'll start, okay?" Anna started. "I'm sorry. This is not supposed to happen this way. I was just planning on making Maura jealous."

Jane stared at her friend surprised.

"What? I'm your friend too, remember? I just couldn't stand to think you're hurting because she doesn't see this wonderful human who's willing to do anything for her." Anna answered as she started pouring wine on their glasses. "But somehow, I messed up."

Jane glanced at Anna with questioning eyes but still not speaking.

Anna took a sip and said, "Somehow, somewhere, between all of this, I started to feel something for you. Believe me when I say that didn't plan on any of this. When I left for New York, I missed you and your company. I thought I was just worried about you but no, It's beyond all that. Then I started thinking, the things you shared about you and Maura? I want that too,Jane. I want it with you."

Jane could not believe what she's hearing. She doesn't know what to say at that moment. She kept on thinking if somehow, this was her fault too.

"Stop. This is not your fault." She heard Anna say as she placed her hand on her left knee. "You did not lead me on or anything. And I guess that's why I fell for you, y'know. You've always been there for me even when I couldn't. You do all these things for your family and friends unselfishly . You look past their shortcomings and don't expect anything in return. I can only imgine what you'll be willing to take on for someone you love."

"I'm sorry too." Jane heard herself say. "I can't..."

"I know. I just thought you deserve to know." Anna then bumped her shoulders with Jane. "I didn't say all those things to get a program out of you. I'm just saying I'm here and I'll be willing to be a stand-in for Maura or whatever you need me to be."

Jane nodded. "Can you just be Anna Banana again?" She asked. She really needs a friend now.

"Sure. If that's what you want. I'm all ears, Clementine" Anna replied grinning at her friend.

"I'm not sure how to start. My head's still perplexed with all these." She motioned her hands between them.

"Hey. I'm Anna Banana right now. I'm still and will always be your friend. Start from the time I left." Anna reassured her.

Jane bowed her head and started rubbing the scars on her hands. "I was so sure that night. I was so sure and hopeful that I forgot there's two of us in the story. I got so consumed with what I was feeling that I failed to remember, she had to feel the same way too. It all just dawned on me when I came face to face with yet another guy in her life. That's not how I pictured the night would end."

Anna wanted to hug her and keep her from hurting but she knows how the Detective feels about any type of physical affection. She nodded to indicate that she's still listening.

"I got so drunk. It hurt so bad I had to feel numb. I kept on thinking, if I could just go through the night, I'd be able to face her in the morning. I didn't report for work the next day because I still couldn't face her and not feel like someone's squeezing my heart." Jane shared as she finished her glass of wine.

"What changed?" Anna had to know.

"Nothing. I just decided. I'm her best friend first and foremost and if that's all there is to it then I'm ok...No, I'll be ok with it eventually."

"Don't you think she deserves to know how you feel?"

"I know. I will tell her. I just need to prepare a bit more. First time I decided, I almost lost my liver. I'm better than that" Jane chuckled as she wiped her tears with her hand. "I'm sorry, I know these things are the last things you want to hear now."

"See? That's one of the reasons why people around you can't help but be endeared by you. You're hurting and you still think about how they feel too. It's okay to feel, Jane. It's normal to think about yourself too."

There was silence since Jane chose not to respond with the comment.

"She asked me to the BPD Ball." Jane eventually uttered.

"Holy shit! For real?"

"Yeah. It was the same day you sent those roses. Thanks but no thanks by the way. The guys had a blast at my expense again." Jane lighty punched Anna's shoulder.

"Ow! I'm surprised Maura puts up with you!"

"I don't..."

"I know. You won't even think of hurting her." Anna said rolling her eyes. "So, did you say yes? Does this mean I have to ask Frankie to take me to the ball instead?"

"I haven't given her an answer yet."

"What?! Are you out of your mind? Are you sure we're talking about Maura?"

Jane sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. "I don't know. It was just so sudden. It was just the other night that she was going out with what's his face and next thing I know she's asking me to the ball. I just feel like something's off."

"Will you stop being a detective for once?"

"I can't help it. We were supposed to talk tonight but you showed up!" Jane accused.

"You said we could talk!" Anna replied. "And whatever the reason may be, you'd be foolish to turn her down. But hey, if turning her down means you'll go out with me instead..."

"No. Not gonna happen." Jane said shaking her head while smiling.

"A girl can dream, Clementine." Anna said and stood up. "Oh well, too much heartache for me for a night. I better go before I get too drunk and jump on you."

"Are you sure you want to be arrested for assaulting an officer?" Jane joked as she also stood up to walk her friend to the door.

"Listen, I meant what I said okay? I'm just here, until you're ready or whatever."

"Thank you. I'm really sorry too. I think I've given her my heart long before all these things happen." Jane admitted sadly.

Anna already walked a couple of steps when she turned to face Jane again. "So this is what it feels like."

"What?"

"To be turned down by your best friend." She said with a sad smile and eyes brimming with tears. "I won't let that happen to you, don't worry."

Jane had to walk over to give her a hug. "Thank you again. Drive safely. Send me a message as soon you get home." She whispered to her.

Anna nodded and walked to the elevators. She will be making sure Jane won't have to go through any of it alone. Maybe it's time to talk to a certain Doctor.

Jane took a shower and got ready for bed when she saw something glimmer in the dark. The thing was on her bed, caught between the pillows and sheets. She approached the bed to inspect closely and to pick it up. She held it close to the lamp and immediately identified it as one of the charms from Maura's bracelet. She's positive as it's one of the set of charms she gave Maura just because. She just could not remember the last time her best friend was in her bedroom. She's not slept over for months. She's been too busy...Wait, Maura was in her room and on her bed with her. She didn't see a phantom. It was her best friend she was talking to that night. The night she cried her heart out.

 _Maura knows how I feel. She knows I'm in love with her and that's why she asked me to the BPD Ball. Maura must've felt sorry for me. She asked me out of pity..._

* * *

AN: Again, thank you to this fandom. You've all been very supportive. Please continue sharing your thoughts :)


	9. The Ball

AN: So sorry for making you all wait. Work piled up. Thank you for all your time, especially to readyreader1227 for proofreading this chapter. Thank you!

I do not own R&I nor the lyrics of the song. Enjoy reading! :)

* * *

"Drop-dead gorgeous."

"Check."

"Crazy ass rich."

"Check."

"Knows Jane on her period."

"Double check." Frost said while grinning and scribbling down on a notepad. "Man, they're both tied at this point!"

"Francesco! Are you and Barry betting on your sister's love life again?!" Angela scolded as she makes her way to her son who's sitting on her sister's desk.

Frankie dodged his mother. "You forgot Korsak, Ma!"

"Just be glad your sister's with a suspect kid." Korsak glanced up from his paperwork. "Oh, and double my money on Dr. Isles."

"You men are such clueless creatures." Angela motioned to them as she placed Jane's lunch on her table. "No need for that list. This has long been decided by Janie."

"You know something we don't, Ma?" Frankie asked curiously.

"Let's just say, I know my babies very well." Angela answered wistfully smiling. "I can't wait to plan their wedding." She turned and left the bullpen.

Frost looked at Frankie and said, "I must say, your mother's taking all of this pretty well."

"You're telling me. I think all she cares about now is being able to plan a wedding." Frankie snickered.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~**

'Fight for your fairytale' was Anna's latest post on Instagram. She knew who it was for and couldn't help but smile and be glad that somehow, they had gotten to talk and could look past all these confusing feelings between them. She was the first one to like the post and to send her friend a text.

 **Thank you, I will. -Jane**

 **It's also for me! Haha. - Anna**

"Something funny, Rizzoli?" Cavanaugh asked. They were in the middle of a meeting for the annual ball that morning.

"No, Sir. Just really glad we don't have to wear our uniforms this year." Was all she could think of saying as she placed her phone back on her hip.

"You're not the only one." Cavanaugh agreed. "Alright, that's it. You all know the drill; most of you are off for the night but stay alert. I'll see you all by 20:00."

The homicide team piled to get out of the conference room.

"Hey, Rizzoli. Are you finally wearing your suit?" Crowe hollered at her.

"Yes, Crowe! Since you stole my dress!" Jane retorted. The entire team laughed at the exchange.

"Are you sure you'll go solo, Jane?" Frost asked as they entered the bullpen.

Jane sighed as she took her seat. "Yeah, I just want to be fair Frostie."

"Fair to whom?"

"To myself."

It was just last night that she'd made her decision. She turned both invitations down. It wouldn't be fair to Anna if she'd just be a stand-in for whom she really wanted to be with that night. It also wouldn't be fair for Maura if it was just out of pity for her best friend. They both deserved to be with anyone but her.

 **The Ball**

The men were the first to the assigned table. They were drinking and freely chatting when Frost suddenly stopped talking and just stared at the entrance with his mouth open in mid-sentence. The men all turned their heads towards the same direction and saw Jane just past the threshold. She was a vision in jet black, strapless, taffeta gown with a brush train. It was simple but very elegant. Her face was perfectly framed, her hair in a bun and her make-up light. Her only accessories were her dangling earrings and a black clutch. She scanned the crowd looking for her team.

"That's my sister, you dog!" chided Frankie as he smacked Frost at the back of his head. "Yo, Janie! Over here."

Jane heard Frankie and was about to walk towards them when she heard someone say her name.

"Jane, wait up."

It was Anna. She had just gotten past security and was beaming at her. Anna was wearing a light champagne colored, glittering lace gown that fit the form of her lithe body well. Her brown hair was set in a messy bun, somehow giving more emphasis to her blue eyes.

"Wow! You look gorgeous, Clementine! I should've fought harder for you."

"Please don't start, I'm not drunk yet." The Detective replied. She looked back at her friend, "You're not so bad yourself Banana."

"Thank you, I know!", she said cockily. "So, what do you say we give these boys a show, huh?" She smirked and turned to walk ahead towards their table. It was only then that Jane noticed that the gown was backless and held only by a T-string of what looked like diamonds. She rolled her eyes and followed.

It was almost 8PM and Jane had yet to see Maura. She'd been trying her best to stop herself from glancing at the door every minute. She knew Maura hated being late and couldn't help but be nervous. She knew they'd have to talk tonight.

It was Frankie who saw her first. "Ho-ly shh.." he uttered, his head fully turned towards the entrance. Everyone at their table turned their heads at the same time and saw Maura making her entrance just then. She was wearing an emerald green-strapless gown, with a cowl neckline that showed just a bit of cleavage. Her gown had an angled hem that showed off her well-toned legs as she walked. She wore her hair down but styled perfectly to frame her face. Her look was completed by smoky eyes and luscious red lips. She was breathtaking to say the least. The entire Ballroom seemed to have stopped to stare at her at that moment.

For Jane, it was as if time stopped when she laid her eyes on Maura. She felt her heart spasm uncontrollably and felt butterflies fly amok in her stomach.

Maura was incognizant of the effect of her arrival. She was scanning the crowd looking for one individual. She had only one objective tonight and that was to ensure that a certain Detective got to dance and talk to her before the night was over.

Their eyes met and something unquestionable pulled them towards each other. Maura started to walk towards her best friend but just as Jane stood up, the lights dimmed and the stage was lit up. The host was starting the program. Maura blinked and suddenly she was being ushered towards the Governor's table. She looked back at Jane and mouthed 'later' getting a nod in return.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~**

The team was in a small circle with the Governor when the band started playing and the dance floor was cleared. Officers and guests started filling the floor with their partners and dates for the evening.

"C'mon Rizzoli, for old times' sake," Martinez asked, as he extended his right hand asking Jane to dance.

Jane had no other choice but to accept after the Governor gave her a big smile and motioned for her to join Martinez.

"What are you so happy about?" Jane said with gritted teeth as she was lead to the dance floor.

"I can tell you'd rather be dancing with someone else." Martinez said grinning. "This will be over before you know it. Lighten up a bit."

"How can I when your left hand is moving down my butt cheek?"

Martinez laugh and moved his hand. "I swear that's unintentional. I'd rather shoot myself now than have my ass kicked by you."

This made the Detective laugh. She somehow remembered the good times she'd had with the guy. He was nice, good looking and all, but just really not for her.

Her best friend witnessed it all from across the dance floor. She was talking to one of the big wigs in the government when she noticed Jane being lead to the floor. She had not let her view of her Detective waver since she arrived.

"Makes you want to snatch her away from that beard, right?" Anna asked the honey blonde as she took the space beside her, sipping on her champagne.

"I'm sure Jane wouldn't like that." Maura replied, still not taking her eyes off Jane.

"If it was you, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"I'm not really sure what you're implying, Anna." The Doctor looked at the other Italian confused with the comment.

"Are you serious? You really have no clue?!"

Maura felt her irritation rise with the woman all over again. She really wasn't sure what she wanted from her. _Isn't she with Jane tonight? Is she implying that Jane would be cheating on her with me?_

"I didn't know we were supposed to be guessing something tonight. If you've been talking to Jane, I'm sure she has already shared that I don't feel comfortable guessing."

Anna chuckled at the ME's snarky remark. She could tell she was getting on her nerves. No wonder Jane was so head over heels with this woman. She was feisty and classy at the same time.

"You mind dancing with me?" Anna asked as she placed her flute on the nearest table. "I feel like I have a better chance of not having my eyes clawed out on the dance floor."

"I don't..." The doctor was cutoff as she was swiftly twirled and landed on Anna's arms, headed towards the dance floor.

"Trust me, you want this conversation." Anna whispered in her ears.

She obliged and kept thinking about how it would look like if she were to decline and just leave the woman alone and just said, "Let's not make a scene please."

"So, tell me more about Jane." Anna started.

"My apologies, I'm not really sure what you're aiming at, Anna. Haven't you been friends longer than we have?"

"Okay, let me rephrase that. How much do you know her? And how much are you willing to bet that based on the dagger looks I'm now getting from her, that she'd rather be this close to you right now?" Anna challenged with a smirk.

The honey blonde decided to be blunt and forgo pleasantries. She was tired of the heiress's game. "Do you really think that Jane would cheating on you?! With me of all people?!"

She was surprised to get a chuckle in return. Anna tightened her hold on her and responded. "You really think we're together?"

"Are you not?!"

"Oh honey, you've got all of this wrong."

"I do not appreciate that you're trying to make fun of me. Please stop your games and explain."

The other Italian stopped laughing and just smiled back at the doctor. "Whatever gave you that idea, please erase it from your head. Much to my regret, Jane and I are not in anyway, in a romantic relationship."

"Did you reject her? Is that the reason she got so drunk last week?" Maura was still puzzled but now more worried about her best friend. She really shouldn't have been dancing with this woman if that was the case.

"Will you please stop thinking for a minute and start feeling for a change?! She got drunk because of you."

"What?! I don't...but her post...why?" Maura stopped moving.

"Oh my, I didn't know this could be so tiring." Anna exhaled and said, "Honey, listen. Jane's been in love with you for the longest time. She got so drunk because when she finally decided to tell you, you were still with one of those guys you keep at bay."

Maura knew she should be offended with what Anna implied but she really didn't care. All she cared about now was that she had learned that Jane loves her. _Jane's in love with me?_

"Judging from your reaction, you really have no clue don't you?" Anna motioned for them to sway with the music again.

"Are you still making fun of me? Why would you say that to me?"

"I'm saying it because it's the truth. Now, my question is, do you love her back?" Anna implored the honey blonde.

The song finished. Maura just looked at Anna and then glanced at Jane and Martinez. Jane was looking back at her, as if she sensed that something was wrong. She started walking towards them.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~**

"Hey, Clementine." Anna greeted. "Maura and I were just talking about you."

Jane looked at her best friend and noticed her unease right away. "Maur, you okay?"

"Jane." Was all Maura could get out at that moment. The information is still being processed by her brain and her heart is barely catching up.

"What'd you tell her, Banana?" Jane demanded while giving her friend a piercing look.

"Nothing she doesn't need to know, Jane. I think, Maura needs to process all of it though." She smirked and signaled for another drink. "Please excuse me, I need to contemplate my actions." Anna left the 2 women alone.

Jane grabbed the honey blonde's right hand to get her to look at her back. "Do you need to sit down, sweetie?" The pet name slipped. _Oh, shit!_

Maura was still glassy-eyed when she looks back at her. Then the band started playing again, inviting all those present to remain dancing.

"Jane..will you..will you please dance with me?" Is what came out from the ME's lips.

Despite her puzzlement, the brunette led her best friend to the middle of the dance floor again.

 _You're in my arms, and all the world is calm_

 _The music playing on for only two_

 _So close together, and when I'm with you_

 _So close to feeling alive_

"Nice song." Jane uttered as she paid attention to the lyrics. _So fitting._

She's startled when she felt Maura lean in closer. She let go of Jane's other hand and placed it on her hips. She then placed her hands behind Jane's neck. With the detective also wearing heels, the height difference is still there.

 _A life goes by, romantic dreams must die_

 _So I bid my goodbye, and never knew_

 _So close, was waiting, waiting here with you_

 _And now, forever, I know_

 _All that I wanted, to hold you so close_

"I never imagined this would happen." The ME whispered.

"What, me dancing?" Jane joked as she looks at her best friend.

"Me. A nervous wreck and unsure of what to say." Maura said as she looks up to her detective.

"Maur..."

"Jane, let's enjoy the music for a bit, okay? I promise we'll talk." She cuts-off and leaned in closer yet again.

Maura closed her eyes as she settled on the crook of Jane's neck. _Is it true? She loves me? Jane's in loves with me? I need to know, no more guessing. No more waiting._

 _So close to reaching, that famous happy end_

 _Almost believing, this one's not pretend_

 _And now you're beside me, and look how far we've come_

 _So far we are, so close._

 _Oh how could I face the faceless days_

 _If I should lose you now_

The lyrics of the song is just settling on Jane. Her heart keeps on beating like an African drum. She's sure Maura can hear it this close. _She needs to know tonight. She needs to know how I feel no matter what. I'm done hiding. No more running._

The band finished the song, but the two women remained swaying to their own music. It's the ME who first noticed their circumstance.

"Jane. I think we're starting to be the entertainment." She whispered and began to remove her arms around her best friend.

Jane opened her eyes and looked around. "You know what, Maur? I don't really care." Jane protested and didn't let go of her best friend's right hand.

Maura gave her a smile. "I don't care for them as well. I just want to talk to you in private first." She then leads them to the door for the balcony.

When they stepped outside, Jane tugged on her best friend. "Maur, I know we need to talk, but you're scaring me now."

The honey blonde didn't stop as she glanced around the area. She feels the urgency of their situation but also wants more privacy with Jane.

"Please stop. No one's out to get us. And if it makes you feel better, I have a gun hidden somewhere." The brunette gestured to her gown.

Maura still proceeded to walk towards the end of the balcony. Jane snagged her best friend's other hand to steady her. "Maur, this is far enough." This was when she felt her hands. "Are you cold? Why are you shaking?"

"I'm not cold. It's okay..."

"No It's not. Will you please tell me what's wrong?"

"Jane."

"Is it about, earlier? What did Anna tell you? "

"She...she told me...you're in love with me...is that true?"

 _I'm going to kill Banana!_ "Maur...I can explain okay?"

"No, Jane..."

"No, look...I've been meaning to tell you. It's just that I can't seem to find the right time. Each time I try or even think of telling you how I feel, I'm always presented with a reason not to.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...first off, look at you. I mean, would you even consider going out with someone like me? You were freaking engaged with a Fairfield! Then there's Ian who's a Doctor. Then Jack, the Professor then another Doctor, a Chef or a Lawyer. Maur, I'm not saying it's your fault, I'm just saying you deserve to find a match with any of these men. Not some blue collar like me..."

"Jane, I'm not sure why you think that way..."

"Plus. Plus you're not into women. I mean, right?

"Well, I've never..."

"See? I get Maur, I know no matter how much I add up, I'll never measure up to them. I just want you to know...I love you. I'm hopelessly, head over heels in love with you. There, I said it..." Jane paused and looked back at her best friend.

"I know you would need your time to process that. And I get it, you know...Like, I can stay away for a couple of days, weeks even. Just...just don't let it be too long okay? I can't even believe how I survive those days you're away on a conference. But anyway, I mean..Sorry, I need to get this all out...Just please know that I'll wait until you're okay to be friends again okay? We'll...I think even...even if you decide not to stay friends, part of me will always be waiting for you..."

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you known?"

"I just poured my heart out and that's what you have to say?!"

"Jane, I want to know since when? When did you realize you have feelings for me beyond friendship." Maura implored her Detective.

The brunette sighed then decided to give in. Nothing left to lose anyway. "Give or take...7 years and 2 months?"

"That's.."

"Your first baseball game, yeah. We had so much fun that day. You were so relaxed and animated that I couldn't even focus on the game because I was watching you. I kept thinking, how can I make her feel that way all the time..."

"That's also the first time I asked you to be my best friend."

"Yeah...I guess you made my decision easier that night. When you decided to keep me as your best friend, because I vowed that for as long as I can, I won't let anyone, or anything make you feel less than that day." Then she chuckled. "Hah! I just realized I was friend zoned early on."

"Jane.."

"It's okay, Maur. I understand. I'm not expecting anything, really. Like I said, I just want you to know and that..uhmm, I understand if you need to go now.' Jane said as she steps away from her best friend.

"Jane, stop! Will you please let me say something too?!"

"Oh, okay. Yeah...sorry." Jane apologized again and started massaging her hands out of nervous habit. She's not sure she wanted to hear this rejection at all.

"7 years and 3 months...That's how long for me. I didn't know then. I…I didn't even realize until this month!" Maura said laughing tensely, but stopped when she saw her best friend's surprised face.

"I was already attracted to you when we first met, but I dismissed any idea further than that, as I may be too odd for you to be even friends with. But, you reached out to me. You started asking me to join you and the team on your night outs and celebrations. You keep on telling them I'm part of the team too and so, I was let in. I'm not sure you know this, but I heard and witness you defend me several times. I was already in awe of how you seem to have this effect on people. They respect and somehow fear you at the same time. At that point, Korsak and Frost already convinced me how loyal and protective you are, especially to the very few people you let in. Then, I was invited to my first Rizzoli Sunday dinner. I was introduced to the rest of your family and it was then that I met Janie too, – this wonderful, stubborn but very loving and dutiful daughter. I was smitten by the end of the evening." Maura stopped talking and clutched Jane's both hands. She was still shaking with nerves and excitement but wanted to make sure her Detective is listening.

She was smiling nervously but she continued. "That day, that night 7 years and 2 months ago, I asked you to be my best friend because I never want to be without you from then on. I'm not sure what I was feeling then or what you felt for me. I just figured, at least I'll have you as my best friend and nothing can top that right? You may not love me romantically but at least I know for sure you love me as your best friend." The ME paused, squeezing Jane's hands.

"So, to answer your previous question, I've had crushes on women but never really had any relationship with any. I never really wanted one, not until I met you. And yes, I was with those men. Maybe I even loved some of them, Ian or Jack but just to an extent. You see Jane, it just dawned on me that maybe, the only reason why I kept on dating them was because I didn't know I could be with you. At the back of my mind, I know I kept on measuring them up with the feeling I get when I'm with you and they always fall short, Jane. They don't even come close." The honey blonde was already crying but still wants to tell her best friend everything. _No more waiting_ she repeated in her mind.

"You asked me before how I'd know if I already met 'the one' and I could not give you any answer. I couldn't answer because I was already with 'the one' for me. How can I tell you that you're IT for me and that I no longer want anyone else? I love you Jane Clementine Rizzoli. I'm in love with you too so please stop tyring to figure everything else and just..."

Her monologue disrupted by Jane's lips crashing on hers. It was the most wonderful feeling they'd ever felt. It was as if they should've been doing that all this time. They held on to the kiss pouring everything in, trying to make up for the lost time. Not even bothered by the rest of the world around them. Jane pulled her ME closer, wrapping her other hand behind Maura's neck. The honey blonde clung to her detective terrified to be the first one to let go.

Maura was about to deepen the kiss, but Jane pulled back. The Doctor's disappointment escaped as a whimper. "Jane."

"Holy,f...wow!" Jane breathed in as she rested their foreheads together. "I didn't know a kiss could be like that."

"Then why did you pull back?"

"Because, Maur if we kept on going, we'll really end up as their entertainment." The brunette gestured towards the ballroom. Anna and their team gathered in a small group, openly observing them. They started cheering and raising their glasses at them when they both glanced their way. Jane even saw Frankie giving Frost some money.

* * *

Song: So Close by John McLaughlin (from the movie Enchanted). Your reviews are always appreciated ;)


	10. Definitely, Maybe

A/N I'm really sooo sorry this update took ages. As you know, real life tends to interfere with our fiction lives. This is not long; just want to start something again to let you all know I'm not done yet. Thank you so much for all your patience. Your messages/follows/favorites prompted me to keep trying.

* * *

"Stop." Jane uttered as she rolled to burrow further into the twisted sheets. For some reason, without too much on their minds, they always seem to sense when one of them is up to something.

It's still dark outside but Maura can't wait to start the day. She also can't help but giggle as she tries to remove the sheets covering Jane's face. "I wasn't doing anything!", mimicking what her best friend said the night before.

She finally uncovers her face and cannot resist but place a soft kiss on the tip of her nose.

"You were staring, you weirdo." The brunette said as she pulls her closer to be able to hover over her, placing a soft kiss on the M.E.'s lips. "Good morning."

Maura fake frowned a pouted, "You called me weirdo. It's not a good morning for me" and tried to turn away from her.

Jane had to laugh and kissed Maura's neck this time. "No, you're not, but you're _my_ _weirdo_."

Maura turned to face Jane and placed her arms around _her detective_ \- _she can't believe she gets to call her that now_ \- to pull her closer for the much-needed morning kiss, morning breath be dammed.

She knows what Jane meant, and it's the sweetest thing she could ever hear after last night. They still have a lot to work on in terms of being in a relationship, and although they've not been intimate yet, this, the tangled limbs and sheets, is way better than any morning she shared with anyone in her life before.

 **NIGHT AFTER THE BALL**

Maura was struggling to open her door; she was still trembling with a mixture of giddiness and nervousness. Jane was just behind her, but she can feel her eyes on her. Since both of them are not on call, they agreed to share the limo for a nightcap at her place.

The ride was fairly normal, except that Jane was holding her left hand the whole ride and they couldn't stop beaming at each other. They walked to her door hand and hand looking like lovesick teenagers. She reluctantly had to let go to get her keys and open the door.

"Jane." She half whispered and half pleaded to her best friend.

"What? What's wrong? I'm not doing anything!" Jane muttered, surprised but amused at the same time.

"I can feel your eyes on me, and I can't concentrate with you this close." Maura turned as she scolded the Detective.

"I can leave now, if that will help." Jane said smirking as she moved even closer, daring the ME to close the distance.

Maura, who's now looking directly at Jane, the brunette is somehow illuminated by the porch light beautifully. She felt nervous as she can't even think straight and that almost never happens to her. All she wants to do at that moment is to kiss Jane again and drag her inside the house. _Easy now, Maura._

She took a deep breath to compose herself and just returned to her task.

When the door opened and the blonde just ignored her best friend as she got in, Jane suddenly wondered if she overstepped with her earlier action. She followed the M.E. inside and automatically removed her heels but was unsure on what her next move will be. She usually just went straight to the fridge after removing her footwear but somehow, she knows this night is different. _What's next Rizzoli? Not so witty now eh?_

"Are you just going to stand there?" She heard the blonde asked from the kitchen, a bottle of wine about to be uncorked.

"Uhm...you mind if I shower first? I mean just to get out of this gown and..."

"Jane, you know you can do anything you want in this house. I don't mind the least. I was planning to do the same while we let this wine breathe. You know where your things are, right?" Maura suddenly got conscious of their set-up. _Are we moving too fast? Did she change her mind?_

"Got it. I'll be back in a jiffy. Thanks!" Jane replied in a hurry, wanting to escape the awkwardness and mistaking her best friend's tone as irritation.

The honey blonde watched the Detective flee the space as quickly as Jo Friday running after some stray squirrels. She had to shake her head. She knows they still need to talk, but if this is any indication of how they'll deal with this new development in their relationship then she knows she needs to take the lead.

Jane was already done with her shower. She's not that fussy anyway, she just wanted to get out of her gown and the awkward position she was in earlier. She remained standing in front of the mirror staring at her reflection _. Is this really happening?! Are we dating now? What do I do next? Shit, Rizzoli, don't mess this up!_

Maura was already changed to her silk pajamas and lounging on the couch when Jane finished. She has a glass of wine on her hand while browsing her iPad. Jane's beer is already on the table with the TV on ESPN. She couldn't help but to feel stupid. This is their normal, there's really no need for her to be nervous, this is Maura, her best friend and the person she loves the most.

"Hey." The detective greeted as she made her way beside the blonde.

"Hey back." Maura beamed at her. "The beer's still cold. You can just change the channel, or we can watch a movie if you want."

"I get to choose the movie?"

"Yes, that's your reward for wearing a gown tonight." The M.E. joked as she placed her iPad down and moved closer to her best friend.

Jane was surprised with the unexpected comment. She grabbed the remote and chided, "If that's the case, you have to sit through a really sappy movie as your punishment for that bad joke."

They both laughed and sat back comfortably on the couch.

Not long before the first scene Maura snuggled to Jane's side and laced her right hand to Jane's left. The detective stiffened at first but relaxed when her best friend gave her a squeeze and looked up. "Is this okay?"

"It's more than okay." She said grinning and clutching her hand back.


End file.
